The Heir of the Founders
by Potterhead333
Summary: Sirius has just died, and Harry doesn't know what to do. He is swarmed by grief but is surprised when he receives a letter from Gringotts about Sirius' will and other things. Joins Harry as he takes on another life journey. If you like Dumbledore or the Weasley's, don't read. Manipulative Dumbledore, jealous Ron, powerful Harry. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Sirius has just died, and Harry doesn't know what to do. He is swarmed by grief but is surprised when he receives a letter from Gringotts about Sirius' will and other things. Joins Harry as he takes on another life journey. If you like Dumbledore or the Weasley's, don't read. Manipulative Dumbledore, jealous Ron, powerful Harry.

Should be up in a moment :)


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Hi guys, my last story wasnt completed but i hope to complete this one :) Read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this, only the plot. The rest is owned by a lovely woman Ms J.K Rowling :)**

** -Mackenzie :)**

Chapter 1:

The cold wind was blowing, and it felt like winter. Children were curled up by the fire drinking hot chocolate while some were asleep. Everything was just as you would expect Privet Drive to be. A 16-year-old boy had cried himself to sleep after spending restless nights blaming himself for his Godfathers death. He tried thinking of something else but every time, he would fail and all that would come to mind was Sirius getting hit by Bellatrix's spell and falling through the veil. Every night, he would wake after 2 hours of sleep, and have to relive the moment he lost the man who had been the closest he could ever to get to a father. Something odd happened which caught a sleeping Harry by surprise. He woke up to tapping on his window. One hand went for his glasses and the other automatically went for his wand to defend himself. He did this so fast that he fell out of bed and knocked his head on his bedside table.

"Ouch" he complained while rubbing his head. He looked up with his wand at the ready and his glasses askew to see a black owl tapping its beak on his window. Lowering his wand, he got up and opened the window, and let the owl in. Grief overwhelmed him, as he looked at the jet black owl which reminded him of Sirius and the letters that he knew he would never receive again. Tears made their way into his eyes but his attention was captured when he saw an envelope attached to the bird's leg. He reached out and untied the letter, giving the owl a treat and letting it take refuge in Hedwig's empty cage. The letter had been sealed with a crest of some sought and when he opened it, it hovered in the air and spoke. Harry was in shock, because the only time this had ever happened was when the toad had sent a Dementor to attack him and he received a letter because he used magic outside of school while underage, but listened.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_We have written to you to inform you of Mr Sirius Black's will that he left you. He left you all of his possessions and money, excluding the sum of 1,000,000 galleons that has been left to Mr Remus Lupin, an old friend of Mr Black's. We require you to be at Gringotts in 5 minutes. The owl that was sent with the letter has a spoon attached to its leg. When you touch it, it will activate, bringing you to the my office. This will all be private and the information that is disclosed in my office will not be revealed to anyone that you do not wish to know. You may bring one person who you trust if you wish, and if they are not with you now, tell us when you get here and we will have her transported here immediately. One of our goblins will explain to the person's family where they have gone. Choose you person wisely, as this information we will show to you is highly classified. Thank you._

_Director Ragnok_

_Head of the Goblin association. __**(A/N: I didn't know what he was so I just made it up.)**_

The letter burst into flames once it had finished speaking. Harry was surprised. The first thing he thought was 'Ah what the hell, i'll do it'. He then started thinking who would he like to take that would stick by him no matter what. The first person he thought of was Ron, but then he remembered that he had turned on him when he was chosen as a champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament by a Death-Eater. His mind then went to Hermione. She had stuck with him all the way and always helped him. He then decided that he would take her. And with that, he grabbed his wand, put his glasses on properly, got dressed and held onto the spoon for dear life.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to combine some ****chapters to make them longer as they are very short. I'm aiming for about 2,000 words per chapter so don't be alarmed if they go missing. **

* * *

Harry arrived in an office. It was decorated with armor that Harry thought would have been very expensive, and swords the he thought would easily slice someone open in one swift move.

"Ah, Mr Potter, do you like my office?" said a voice coated with amusement coming rom behind him.

"Oh um, y-yes Sir, it is very n-nice Sir" Harry stumbled across his words. He turned around to be faced with a Goblin sitting behind a desk with a smirk plastered across his face that made Harry's stomach churn.

"Yes, I made them myself, wouldn't like to be cut with one of them" chuckled the goblin. "Welcome Mr Potter" bowing slightly. "My name is Director Ragnok, head of the Goblins Association. I have called you here to discuss the matters involved with Mr Blacks will and other things. Is there anyone you wish to bring?" asked Ragnok.

"yes Sir, Hermione Granger please Sir" Harry cautiously said.

"Of course, she will appear in a moment. And please just call me Ragnok Mr Potter" he replied

"Yes Sir- I mean Ragnok. Only if you call me Harry." Harry said.

At that moment, a young woman appeared next to Harry, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. She turned confused, but then saw Harry and hugged him. Ragnok cleared his throat loudly causing Harry and Hermione jumped apart blushing furiously. Ragnok begun talking.

"you both must understand that what I'm going to tell you now can not be told. You will both undergo a test for privacy reasons. Once you have both undergone this test, i will explain the will and other things. If you would please both step in this chamber please and put on the rings." Harry and Hermione hesitated but then walked in and put on the rings. A powerful glow surrounded the pair and then levitated them both into the air for a couple of seconds before letting them down. "What just happened?" The pair both said at the same time. Ragnok stood there astounded, his mouth open and staring at them both. He stayed like this for a couple of seconds before explaining.

"I have seen that happen only once, but from what I have been told, that just showed that you have bonded with each other with the strongest you could. Its called a Soul-bond, meaning you two are literally soul-mates. The only people who this has happened to before is coincidentally Harry, your Father and Mother. This bond will share all powers that Harry may have or may get with you Miss Granger, and vice-versa. If either of you are an Heir, the other will automatically become an Heir. If either of you are heirs, you Harry will be called Lord Potter, and Miss Granger will be called Lady Granger." Both teenagers stood how Ragnok had just done. Mouths wide open, astounded. Harry was the first to recover.

"How do we know if we are Heirs or not, and what powers we have inherited or have?" He asked.

"You both will need to cut your palm and place a drop of blood on different pieces of paper. The cuts will be healed immediately afterwards and you can read the powers you have and who you are Heirs to if you are one, and what comes with being the Heirs." Ragnok replied calmly. Hermione reached for the dagger that had just appeared on the desk and did what Ragnok just said. Harry followed straight afterwards. Words started appearing on the paper and Ragnok handed them both the piece of paper. Harry started to read his.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Age: 15_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mother: Lily Nasya Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

_Heir/s by blood: Griffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Malfoy, Lestrange._

_Heir/s by bond: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff._

_Heir/s by soul: Merlin, Black, Hogwarts._

_Powers from yourself: Parseltounge_

_Powers by blood: Occlumecy, Animagi, Legilimency, Aligist, Invisibility, Enhanced Hearing and Vision, Flying._

_Powers by bond: Mind-control, Seer, Time-traveller, Storm-seeker, Speed, Illusionist, Enhanced Memory and Intelligence._

_Powers by soul: Empath, Healer, Animagi, Telepathy, Teleportation, Stopping time, Element Control, W__and-less Magic._

_Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 30, 40, 50, 687, 688._

_Galleons:  
_

_Merlin (vault 1):  
Galleons=847,493,720,384.  
Sickles=723,375,837.  
Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hogwarts (vault 2):  
Galleons=745,467,363,574.  
Sickles=532,245,734.  
Knuts=475,263,687._

_Griffindor (vault 3):  
Galleons=847,473,375,738.  
Sickles= 785,435,385.  
Knuts=385,376,484._

_Slytherin (vault 4):  
Galleons=823,375,839,384.  
Sickles=723,375,837.  
Knuts=473,263,917._

_Ravenclaw(vault 5):  
Galleons=847,493,720,384.  
Sickles=753,372,587.  
Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hufflepuff (vault 6):  
Galleons=783,485,738,547.  
Sickles=723,375,837.  
Knuts=473,563,917._

_Potter (vault 20):  
Galleons=657,493,730,643.  
Sickles=888,385,247.  
Knuts=443,253,954._

_Black (vault 30):  
Galleons=347,437,720,385.  
Sickles=526,375,437.  
Knuts=855,263,957._

_Lestrange (vault 40):  
Galleons=447,493,467,384.  
Sickles=723,857,837.  
Knuts=473,666,917._

_Malfoy (vault 50):  
Galleons=356,579,768,555.  
Sickles=163,375,837.  
Knuts=364,263,917._

_Potter trust(vault 687):  
Galleons=100,000.  
Sickles=100,000.  
Knuts=100,000._

_Granger trust(vault 688):  
Galleons=100,000.  
Sickles=100,000.  
Knuts=100,000._

_Total Galleons: 6,703,794,444,878_

_Total Sickles: 6,543,375,575_

_Total Knuts: 4,890,644,584_

_Galleons taken out per month: 100,000 galleons to Molly Weasley  
100,000 galleons + 100,000 sickles + 100,000 knuts to Albus Dumbledore  
100,000 galleons to Ronald Weasley  
100,000 galleons to Ginevra __Weasley_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He and Hermione were the Heir of all four founders and Hogwarts, not to mention Merlin himself. He also was confused. Why was he the Heir of the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, and the Blacks? He couldn't believe how much money he had either. And how could Dumbledore be his legal guardian when it was supposed to be Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? And since when was Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore getting his money?

"Hermione what does yours say?" Asked Harry as he leant over to look at her letter.

_Name: Hermione Potter nee Granger_

_Age: 16_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mother: Jean Marie Granger nee Ravenclaw_

_Father: Mark James Granger_

_Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

_Heir/s by blood: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff._

_Heir/s by bond: __Griffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Malfoy, Lestrange._

_Heir/s by soul: Merlin, Black, Hogwarts._

_Powers from yourself: Psychometry_

_Powers by blood: __Mind-control, Seer, Time-traveller, Storm-seeker, Speed, Illusionist, Enhanced Memory and Intelligence_.

_Powers by bond: ____Occlumecy, Animagi, Legilimency, Aligist, Invisibility, Enhanced Hearing and Vision, Flying._

_Powers by soul: Empath, Healer, Animagi, Telepathy, Teleportation, Stopping time, Element Control, W__and-less Magic._

_Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 30, 40, 50, 687, 688.__  
_

_Galleons:  
_

_Merlin (vault 1):  
Galleons=847,493,720,384.  
Sickles=723,375,837.  
Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hogwarts (vault 2):  
Galleons=745,467,363,574.  
Sickles=532,245,734.  
Knuts=475,263,687._

_Griffindor (vault 3):  
Galleons=847,473,375,738.  
Sickles= 785,435,385.  
Knuts=385,376,484._

_Slytherin (vault 4):  
Galleons=823,375,839,384.  
Sickles=723,375,837.  
Knuts=473,263,917._

_Ravenclaw (vault 5):  
Galleons=847,493,720,384.  
Sickles=753,372,587.  
Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hufflepuff (vault 6):  
Galleons=783,485,738,547.  
Sickles=723,375,837.  
Knuts=473,563,917._

_Potter (vault 20):  
Galleons=657,493,730,643.  
Sickles=888,385,247.  
Knuts=443,253,954._

_Black (vault 30):  
Galleons=347,437,720,385.  
Sickles=526,375,437.  
Knuts=855,263,957._

_Lestrange (vault 40):  
Galleons=447,493,467,384.  
Sickles=723,857,837.  
Knuts=473,666,917._

_Malfoy (vault 50):  
Galleons=356,579,768,555.  
Sickles=163,375,837.  
Knuts=364,263,917._

_Potter trust(vault 687):  
Galleons=100,000.  
Sickles=100,000.  
Knuts=100,000._

_Granger trust(vault 688):  
Galleons=100,000.  
Sickles=100,000.  
Knuts=100,000._

_Total Galleons: 6,703,794,444,878_

_Total Sickles: 6,543,375,575_

_Total Knuts: 4,890,644,584_

_Galleons taken out per month: 100,000 galleons to Molly Weasley  
100,000 galleons + 100,000 sickles + 100,000 knuts to Albus Dumbledore  
100,000 galleons to Ronald Weasley  
100,000 galleons to Ginevra __Weasley_

"Director Ragnok, what are these powers?" Hermione asked. Ragnok motioned for Hermione to give the paper to him and he started to explain.

"Your one, that Harry will not get, Psychometry is the ability to read objects by your mind. For example if you picked up a wallet once you have been trained, you will be able to tell who's it is, where they live and even gather things about their past. Harry's first one, Parseltongue, you will not get, and it is the ability to speak to snakes. The ones you have inherited is labeled under Powers by blood. You have Mind-control, Seer, Time-traveller, Storm-seeker, Speed, Illusionist, Enhanced Memory and Intelligence. Mind-control is where you use your mind to persuade the person you are using it on. You don't read their mind but you plant an image in their mind hoping its enough. Seer, time-traveller, illusionist, and enhanced memory and intelligence is obvious what they are but storm-seeker is where you can control the weather and call or send storms away. Speed is you can run, learn and do other things faster than usual. You and Harry share that but it has come from you. You also now have powers that Harry originally had but now you both share them. You know occlumecy, animagi, invisibility, enhanced hearing and vision, and you also have flying which some death-eaters do but you will not need a wand. You also have aligist, which is being able to understand all languages except parseltongue. This means you can speak elvish, gobble-de-gook which is our language and many more. Also because you are bonded, you have been given other powers too. You already know what healer, stopping time, and wand-less magic is. You may have noticed that you also have animagi in this, and that is because you will be able to transform into a magical creäture such as a dragon together, so you will be one magical creäture. Teleportation is like apparation but you can go through wards, do it without wands, and you don't get the dizziness. Elemental control is where you can control all elements such as Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Telepathy is the ability to read peoples mind. You can concentrate on one person or you can do a whole group of people." Once ragnok had finished, Harry thought his brain was going to explode with all that information. He read over Hermione's again and noticed something.

"Ragnok, how come Hermione's last name is Potter?" Hermione's eyes widened at this as she has missed that part.

"Because of the recognition of you soul-bond, you are technically married. It doesn't matter what age you are in the magic world when your married. It is also put under a binding magical contract." Ragnok replied.

"Who controls the accounting, and how are we heirs to the founders, the Malfoy's, the Lestrange's, and Merlin and Hogwarts themselves?" Hermione asked wearily.

Ragnok sighed before continuing. "Albus Dumbledore is your legal guardian and your account manager. In the will left for Harry, Mr Black stated that whoever he was the heir to, Harry would then be which was the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, and the Blacks. Lord Potter is the heir to both Griffindor and Slytherin while Lady Granger is the heir to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff from her mother's side. Her mother's great great Grandmother Rosalie Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff was the last living heir of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and also was a squib. She then married a muggle which ended up in her children being muggles. So Lady Granger's mother Jean Granger's maiden name was Ravenclaw. The name Hufflepuff had been dropped not knowing what it meant. Your mother Lord Potter wasn't an heir to anyone but when her and Lord Potter Senior went through the same process you did, she became Lady Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. As for Merlin and Hogwarts, they are through your soul bond so it looks like that Helga Hufflepuff who was a Seer looked into the future and the founders chose you both to be the Heir of Hogwarts, meaning you own Hogwarts. Merlin also must have done this. Because you own Hogwarts, you have the power to hire and fire, and the castle also will answer only to you both. Would you like to make any changes to your account or anything? Also, you might be pleased to hear that you are legally emancipated, meaning that Mr Dumbledore is not your guardian but he is still you account manager. This also entitles you to be able to do magic outside of school without worrying about getting caught and being a Lord and Lady, you automatically have your apparation license and you will find when you go to do it, you will know what to do."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a split second and Hermione nodded. "We would like to stop putting galleons into the Weasley's vault and the same with Dumbledores, but put 100,000 galleons into Mr Remus Lupins vault per week. Also, we would like for a goblin by the name of Griphook to be our account manager if he would like to. We trust him very much and would be honored if he accepted" Harry spoke confidently. Ragnok looked dumb-founded. No-one had ever asked for a goblin to be their account manager, let alone actually remember their name.

"Y-yes Lord and Lady Potter. I am positive that he will accept. After all, it would be an honor for him to do that for a Lord and a Lady." Ragnok stuttered.

"Thank you Ragnok, we shall be off now as we have many things to deal with." Said Harry. Ragnok pulled out a bag from under his desk.

"Please take this, it is a mokeskin bag. It can only be opened by you two and it is bottomless. It is a good place to store your possessions and money. It has a sword, a cup, a locket, and a diadem that I believe is now yours." Ragnok proudly said as he handed the bag over.

"Thank you, Ragnok. Much appreciated. We shall be off now. Could we please have a portkey to go to Potter Manor. I'm sure you would have one Harry." Hermione said looking at Harry answering his question on his face.

"Of course. _Portus_. Just touch this brush both of you and you will be transported into the living room." Ragnok said. Hermione and Harry took the brush without a moment's hesitation and together they arrived at Potter Manor.

**Thanks guys! I told you it would be a long one this time. Read and Review! I want 2 reviews before the next chapter or it wont be uploaded ! :)  
-Mackenzie :O**

* * *

**So thats that ****edited. If there is any spelling mistakes or anything, please tell me :)**


	3. New Wands

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione landed on the ground easily. They were greeted by an elf. "Master Potter! Master Potter! You are finally here! And you have Mistress Grangy! Oh, Tibby! Spinky! Bob! Boris! Tara! Tinkly! Come here! Master and Mistress have finally arrived!" The elf said excitedly. All of a sudden, little pops were heard around the room and the next thing they knew, elves were hugging their legs and introducing themselves. The elf they were talking to's name was Lishy. Once everyone had introduced themselves, Lishy spoke again.

"It's so wonderful to see you Master and Mistress!" Hermione started boiling with anger. She didn't like elves being slaves, so Harry spoke quickly.

"Please, call us by Harry and Hermione. We just want to say something. When talking to us, we are not you superiors, we are equals. If we are able to do something we will do it. If we have asked you to do something and you feel tired, just tell us and don't be shy, because we can ask another elf or if you want to do it, you can have a sleep and then do it. If you do something wrong just tell us but we forbid you all to punish yourselves in any way. Everyone makes mistakes so don't worry." Once Harry had finished, Hermione looked up at him, smiling.

"Harry is so great! We is promising never to do that! Would you like me to explain everything?" This time it was Tara that spoke up.

"Please, Tara" said Hermione.

"This is Potter Manor. Only Harry and Hermy can enter this castle without harm being done to them. If you have people who you would like to come over, you have to give them a password and they will have to say it to the Sphinx guarding the castle entrance. If they give the wrong password, or if the Sphinx has not been told that the are coming, they will be injured and if they try to forcefully enter, they will be killed. There are many wards surrounding this area, including portkey wards. You were able to come ing because you are both the owners. There are many magical beings here, some that are always guarding and some that will only come out when the castle is under attack or you say so. The ones that are your pets are an Antiopdean Opaleye, which is a type of dragon that people say is the most beautiful of the dragons, a phoenix, a basilisk, and a demiguise, which is a type of creäture that looks like an ape, but can make itself invisible to everyone but you both when threatened. The basilisk has not yet fully grown, and its eyes will not effect anyone unless you say for it to. Obviously Harry will have to look after it as he speaks its language, and it can go anywhere with you as it can embed itself in your skin without doing any harm to you, just making itself look like a tattoo. You can still talk to it and it will only come out on your commands or if it has been given permission. We shan't show you around because a Griffindor always finds their way." Tara said with a wink.

"Ok Tara, could you please have lunch sorted by the time we get back? We just need to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things." Harry said. Hermione looked at him confused but didn't ask any questions.

"Of course Harry and Hermy." replied Tara, excitement seeping through her voice.

"Ok, well we best be off now. Goodbye!" said Harry and Hermione together. They then did something that they had never done before. They apparated.

* * *

Mean while, Albus Dumbledore had just received a letter from Gringotts. He was already having a bad day because he had just been told by a member of the Order of the Phoenix that Harry Potter was no longer in Privet drive. He became nervous because he didn't know where he was or in fact, where Hermione Granger was. This worried him because he didn't have them under his control. As he read over the letter telling him that he was no longer the legal guardian of the pair or the account manager, and money had stopped going into Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley's account and his, Moody came in.

"No sign of him?" asked Albus.

"Nothing. Although he can cover up his tracks well, he would be a good Auror." Moody said with a look of thought passing over the mans face.

Albus sighed. He hoped it wouldn't come to this. They could not know of the Prophecy or their combined powers. He had planned on Harry killing all the Horcruxes and then getting himself killed while taking down Voldemort. For the Greater Good. He realized he now had no control over the pair and he didn't even know if they had activated the bond yet. He noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. The sword of Griffindor was missing. This couldn't be true. Harry had activated the Bond.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at where Knockturn Alley and Diagon alley connect. Instead of going down Diagon Alley, Hermione found herself being pulled down Knockturn Alley by Harry. "Where are we going Harry?" Hermione asked scared. Harry didn't reply but pulled up his hood and Hermione copied him. They eventually entered a shop to find a shabby man standing behind a counter.

"Yes?" The man said without looking up.

Harry replied "I heard you make custom wands. My friend and I need a powerful wand. I would be thankful if you didn't mention this to anyone. I am willing to pay as much as i need to. We are also looking for two wand holsters each that can only be removed by ourselves and are invisible to others. The wand holsters must be unharmed when any curse or hex is placed on it. Also, I do not want the wands inside them or the wand holster itself able to be summoned or anything from us." He shook his hood down showing his scar and again Hermione did the same.

The man finally looked up and a grin stretched across and replied. " Of course Mr Potter, but I do warn that these do come very expensive." Harry nodded not worrying about money and the man lay out some types of wood, some types of animal parts like feathers and heartstrings, and gems.

"Wave your hand over each bit of wood and tell me which piece of wood you feel is best. Do the same with the cores and the gems." Harry did what he was told. He waved his hand over the pieces of wood and finally pointed to one piece.

"That one." Harry said

"Ah, yes elder, very powerful wood. Next, the cores." The man said. Harry did the same with the cores and found his hand was attracted to the one in the middle.

"Chimaera Scale. Very rare yet very powerful Mr Potter. This wand will be more expensive than the normal ones that I make" Harry nodded again and lastly did the same with the gems and pointed to a brown one that Harry thought looked exactly like Hermione's eyes.

"Right, the gem that has chosen you is the Garnet. Regarded as the stone of passionate devotion: to your family, your friends, yourself, and your own purpose in life. Believed to stimulate the senses, and increase vitality and stamina. Garnet is thought to attract good luck in business ventures." The man said and he took the things that had just chosen Harry and muttered a spell. He turned back to Harry and handed him the newly made wand. The wand was beautiful. The handle looked hand carved and the wan was dark brown, it looked as if it had just been polished and the gem was located at the tip of the wand. The moment Harry touched the wand, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Silver light surrounded him, engulfing him in it. This didn't surprise the owner as much as Harry and Hermione.

"Mr Potter, that is a very powerful wand, treat it right and use it well." The man said carefully. It was Hermione's turn next. She went through the same process and ended up with a wand made of Elder as well and had a core of Ash-winder ash which the man said would cast the best protection spells. Her gem was an emerald, the same shade of green as Harry's also got told that the emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. The emerald has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. For some the emerald acts as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. The emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom. The strongest time for the powers of the emerald is said to be spring.

"Oh and the wand holsters" the man remembered. He was gone for a couple of seconds but came back with 4 of the same wand holsters. They were made of leather and looked very tough.

"These are harmed to repel any curse thrown them or their owner. As soon as you put these on, any minor curse, hex, or jinx that touches you will be repelled but won't block the unforgivables. If anyone asks where you got this stuff from, don't say me because its illegal to sell this stuff but highly useful for the owner. That will be 1000 galleons all up please" The man said and Harry handed the money over. Hermione tried to object, but he said "Its your money too you know." before giving a cheeky grin making Hermione blush.

When they stepped out of the store they put on their wand holsters, one on each arm that would come out at a flick of the wrist. They knew they would be able to do wand-less magic, but it would be more powerful with their new wands. After the holsters were secure, Harry and Hermione decided to go to Gringotts. What they didn't know was that there were members of the Order of the Phoenix looking for him around there.

* * *

The pair stepped foot into Diagon Alley holding hands. The first thing they saw was Mad-eye approaching them. "Uh-oh" said Harry when he realised they were too close to disappear.

"What the hell are you both doing here?! Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Order have been looking for you! Explain yourselves immediately." Mad-Eye said as soon as he got into earshot. Harry and Hermione boiled with anger as soon as he said the word Dumbledore.

"Hmm where to start? Lets just say I was told by Gringotts about my inheritance and my new powers, and who was my guardian and account manager! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"Mad-Eye was in shock when Harry yelled into his face but Harry kept going. "You wanna know how much was being taken out of my vaults per month?! 100,000 galleons to Molly Weasley, to Ron Weasley, to Ginevra Weasley, and to ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Also 100,000 sickles and 100,000 knuts too. Lets guess who to." Harry pretended to think. "Oh yeah, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I'm tired of him keeping things from us and lying to us, also stealing from us!" Harry finished, feeling better because all of his anger that he had bottled up had finally come out. Mad-Eye looked beyond shocked and that look of shock turned to a look of disgust.

"That lying, manipulative bastard! I'm through with the Order if he's gonna lie to us. Potter, have you ever thought of making up your own group?" It was Harry's turn to look shocked now.

"Um n-no I haven't."Harry managed to stutter out. Moody grunted.

"Well if you do, owl me because I'm through with the Order. I'm through with Albus and _the Greater Good_." Moody spat the last part out sarcastically.

At that moment, an alarm went off in Moody's pocket. "Boy, you have to go, someone from the Order has spotted you and has now called Albus here"

"No. I'm staying. I need to show everyone who he really is." Moody saw the determined glint in his eye.

"I'm with you Potter." Harry and Hermione smiled at this before hearing a pop and seeing Albus Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Harry, thank goodness we have found you. We were getting so worried, and the same with you Miss Granger" Dumbledore spoke in a grandfatherly voice."Come now, you will be taken to the Weasley's, im sure Molly wont mind."

"No." Harry said in a stern voice.

"What do you mean no?" Harry and Hermione both could hear the impatient tone coming through into his voice.

"I said no. We said no. We are through with you manipulating us!" Harry said the last bit louder, making sure that he caught some people's attention. Dumbledore looked around.

"No need for this here Harry"

"Oh I think so _Professor_" Harry said sarcastically. "We are all tired of you manipulating us! You have kept who I am from me and who Hermione is. Everyone needs to know the truth"

"What are you talking about?" Harry could see Dumbledore was acting.

"You stole off me, you used me, you tried to control us." By this time, people had gathered in a circle around them and were watching what Harry said. "Each month, you, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley received 100,000 galleons out of my vault. You all would have had to know about it as you all had to sign papers. On top of that you also received 100,000 sickles and 100,000 knuts, without letting me know. You had put yourself down as our guardian and our account manager, but not any more. We are both legally emancipated, and yes we have activated our soul-bond. Meaning that we share powers and we share everything. You shall not call me harry now, I shall be addressed by you as Lord Hogwarts, and Hermione shall be addressed as Lady Hogwarts. Yes old man, we own Hogwarts. Hogwarts, along with Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Malfoy, Lestrange, Potter, Black, and Merlin have named us their Heir's. That means we can hire and fire from Hogwarts, and we are also entitled to over half of the seats in the Wizangemot. If you push us, we can have you kicked out of Hogwarts, and take you off as the Chief Warlock if we feel necessary. You let Sirius die when you knew he was never their secret keeper, you never told me what i owned, and you never told us that two of our friends and a person that I considered a mother were just doing it for the money! Leave us alone Dumbledore, we will not stand behind you in the war, because we will do it for us and our friends and family, not the _Greater Good_."

As soon as Harry said the Greater good, Dumbledore took out his wand and shot a stunner at Hermione. Harry growled, even though it had no effect on her. "Leave her out of this, this is our battle old man"

Faster than a blink of an eye, Harry and Dumbledore were dueling. He was using his old wand for when he needed to get his other one out. Harry sent stunner after stunner, hex after hex, and curse after curse at Dumbledore, and eventually tiring the old man out. Moody was watching, knowing that he had to train Harry and Hermione up, because they would then be close to undefeatable. Dumbledore finally hit Harry with a disarming spell, and because Harry wasnt protected from the wand holsters anymore since he was Dueling, his wand flew out of his hand and into Dumbledore's hand. He laughed, saying "You really think you could beat me Harry?"

Harry knew this was it. He subtly flicked his new and more powerful wand out and said "Don't think this is over. I thought you should have known that I would acquire a new wand." The gem shone brightly in the sun, and Dumbledores mouth gaped. Order members had gathered to the front of the circle surrounding the duelists if they needed to step in. Then he chuckled. "Alright, if you want another go."

And just like that, they were dueling again. Within 5 minutes, Harry had gotten his old wand back but put it away deciding to test this new wand. He shot 5 disarming charms at Dumbledore, one straight after another, with the 5th one finally hitting Dumbledore. Everyone gasped, astonished that a 15-year-old boy could take dow Albus Dumbledore. The wand flew to Harry, and he did a quick spell over Dumbledore, making sure he had no more wands hidden. He didn't. Harry called out to the crowd.

"You now have a choice, side with me, side with Voldemort, or side with Dumbledore. If you choose Dumbledore, be ready to be lied to and used. If you go to Voldemort, be ready to be tortured and die. If you join me, be ready to train hard and win. Those who choose me, come here because I want to train as much people as possible for the upcoming war against the Dark side." Harry said, feeling more confident than before.

The crowd hesitated, waiting for someone to make the first move. Moody went over and stood by Harry, saying "I am sick and tired of you lying to us. I choose Harry" Most of the crowd then shouted "So are we! We stand by Harry!" They all moved over to Harry and saw that no-one had gone to Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione had gained very valuable members of the order of the phoenix, the ministry, and a few aurors. Hermione conjured up a piece of paper and a quill telling everyone that if they betrayed them, they would know. She then got everyone who wanted to be part of Harry's side to sign the piece of paper, and that was how the Founders Army was established.

**Thanks guys, i didn't wait for 3 more reviews but thankyou to Starflower1984 for reviewing. She also has Harry Potter stories that are fantastic. I'm looking for 3 reviews on this chapter which will make my ****review count 6 :) Thank you again. I'm still looking for a cover photo :)  
-Mackenzie c:**

* * *

**Well that's been quickly edited (spelling mistakes) but if you spot something that needs to change, please tell me. thanks :) **


	4. Gringotts

**Thank you to george101, god of all, MusicLover19, NooShoak, and azphxbrd for reviewing! I apologise to have kept you all waiting but i have stressed because i have 3 speeches needing to be finished by the end of the week for school.**

Chapter 5

Harry was overwhelmed. Within an hour he had fought Albus Dumbledore and won, and formed the Founders army, and he hadn't even got to Gringott's which is what he went there for. Harry sighed as he continued on his was down leaving a bewildered Dumbledore behind.

Harry entered the bank with Hermione on his arm. Harry had looked around cautiously to see if anyone had followed them.

As they approached the main desk, a goblin looked up and said "Lord and Lady Potter, such an honor to see you."

"And you I" replied Harry. "I have some matters to take care of with a goblin by the name of Griphook? I would like to speak with him in private"

"Of course Lord Potter, if you would follow me" said the goblin.

The goblin leaded him so he was in front of a wall. The goblin then ran his finger down the centre crack and the wall opened up. "This is the most private area there is, Griphook will be with you in a moment"

"Thank you" Hermione said.

Within a minute, they heard the wall open up again and they turned to see Griphook entering and the wall closing behind him. "So sorry for the wait Lord and Lady Potter. I have brought the parchment used to control who is able to go in and out of your vaults. If you wish to take someone off or add someone, just tap you wand on it and say their name. No one else but you and Lady Potter can do this because of your soul bond. After you have done this, we will be heading to your vaults and in there, you can dis-own and dis-inherit people from your family trees. You can also put people back into the family tree. You will also come across two rings in each vault that you have to put on to show that you are the Lord of that family. Every time you put on another ring, all you have to do is say 'Potter ring' or 'Slytherin ring' and it will come back to your finger, hiding the rest." Griphook explained.

Harry followed his instructions and saw that on the paper it had the names Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. This infuriated Harry and Hermione so they took them off and added Lupin, Tonks and Fred and George Weasley. They were sure they could trust the Weasley twins because they had helped them so much and they weren't like that. Once this was all finished, they got up and went on the carts to the Hogwarts vault. Harry and Hermione had to both press their hands on the entrance because it had not been opened in so long by a human.

The first thing they saw when they entered into the vault was two rings perched on top of an alter. The pair cautiously approached it and put the rings on. You could tell which was whose as Hermione's new one had diamonds on it and Harry's was plain. The only thing that showed it was a family ring was the Hogwarts crest embedded on it and the name Hogwarts on the inside of the ring.

As soon as they put the rings on they felt their body heat up and a booming voice called out to them.

"Who dares claim to be the Heir of Hogwarts?"

**Sorry it was so short but i had to give the computer to my sister. I will make it up to you guys in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, please let me know, and please review! Both good and bad!  
****-Mackenzie :L**


	5. Not update

**I have had quite a few revies saying that im moving too fast with the story, so sorry if you think i am. I am sort of an impatient person and so its hard not to just put in heaps of battles. Katconan asked if anyone remmebered what happened in book 7 with Griphooks betrayl. I see where you are coming from but this is set after OotP so in my book, they trust him. Millie said why didn't harry just remove Dumbledore. That is a good question but all i can say is it will be revealed in future chapters :)If you have any questions about the story, please review and ask them as they will be answered in the next chapter. The next chaoter will be a Q&A one so i will put that up in about 5 days because i dont have a computer at my dads that i can use for this. So you all have until Monday NZ time to ask and yeah! :) Im really sorry that this isnt an update because i have to go to bed cause i have school in the morning :/ thanks everyone for reviewing!**


	6. Challenges

**Sorry guys but my whole file just deleted so i have to do it again.**

Chapter 6

Harry summoned all the courage he had and replied "I do, and so does my wife. Our names are Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jean Potter. We are Lord and Lady of Hogwarts, the four founders, Potter, Malfoy, Merlin, and Lestrange. We are here to claim our right to be the Heirs of Hogwarts." Harry sounded bold when he said this and Hermione's heart leapt when he said his wife.

"Ahh, forgive us, we had no idea who we were speaking to Lord and Lady Potter. To claim the rights to be the sole Heirs of Hogwarts, you must pass 4 tests and then be judged by the founders themselves. I can tell you no more, only that this is the only time you will be able to claim it. If you don't or you fail the tests, you loose your titles to Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin and Hogwarts. If you succeed, you will own Hogwarts and be the rightful heir to it. Do you accept?" The voice said again but in a more gentle voice.

Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance followed by a distinct nod, and Harry replied. "We accept"

As soon as Harry finished his sentence, the wall opened up as if it was alive. They realised they had to enter and held hands. The first thing they were confronted with was a riddle.

_Some will use me, while others will not,_  
_some have remembered, while others have forgot._  
_For profit or gain, I'm used expertly,_  
_I can't be picked off the ground or tossed into the sea._  
_Only gained from patience and time,_  
_can you unravel my rhyme?_

Harry was clueless at what the answer might be but Hermione was way ahead of him. She had conjured a pen and parchment and started muttering to herself while writing things down. After a few minutes had been by, Hermione's puzzled face was replaced by a face full of pride. "The answer is Wisdom or Knowledge." she said positively. The words seemed to be the answer and another wall was opened up. Having no choice as the other wall had closed, they carried on. They entered a room that had a large amount of water as if it was a lake. The next thing that happened surprised them both. Something grabbed Hermione's foot and dragged her into the water, and Harry tried to grab her hand but he couldn't. Her head was soon engulfed in water and Harry dived in after her. The water was freezing, but he persevered. He saw a glimpse of brown hair and grabbed it. Hermione realised what was grabbing her and held out her hand, kicking as furiously as she could. She finally got free and Harry dragged her up to the surface on the other side of the lake thing.

"Are you ok Hermione?!" Harry said frantically as Hermione spluttered. She reached for her wand to perform a drying charm when she realised it wasn't there. She looked up at Harry and panicked.

The voice again boomed from around the room. "Your wands have been removed after you performed the conjuring charm in the first task. You will be judged by your ability without your wand"

Harry looked as if he was going to yell back but Hermione calmed him. "Harry, we can do this." He nodded and another wall opened up. They were surprised when they saw two tables on either side of the room with a quill and a piece of parchment on it. Harry and Hermione shrugged and went to separate tables. It had questions written on the paper. All they had to do was say yes or no.

_Harry Potter, if you had to choose between being Hogwarts heir or Hermione, which would you choose?_

_Harry Potter, would you ever turn over to the dark side?_

_Harry Potter, what would you do if someone took Hermione?_

Harry answered these questions with the answers: Hermione, No, and Hunt them down and kill them. Harry knew this may have been a bit overboard but he really thought that he would if they threatened her. He saw that Hermione had finished and stood up, heading towards the wall. When they both got there, it opened up, only for them to see the end of a basilisk! It heard them and span around, lunging at them. They managed to dodge it though.

"Hermione! Get behind something and look down! I'll try and calm it!" Harry shouted.

"No! If you die, i am going to die with you Harry." Hermione stuttered over the next part. "I-I lo-ove y-you."

"I love you too Hermione" Harry whispered in her ear as he finally realized his feelings for the bright witch. He then started walking towards the overgrown snake and spoke to it in Parseltongue.

_**"King of the Serpents, would you let my wife and i pass. I do not wish to harm you and only want to get past you" **_

_**"Lord Potter, i will let you past on one condition. You feed me often and i will let you past. I know it sounds like you have to keep coming here but all you have to say is deal and i will shrink myself and embed myself into your arm so i only look like a tattoo. I will only come out when asked as long as you keep me well and**_** happy."**Harry thought about it for a while before saying** _"Deal"_**

Hermione was shocked when she saw the basilisk shrink and go into Harry's arm, making itself look like a tattoo. "I'll explain later" Harry said when Hermione gave him a curious look. Again, the wall opened up and they realized that they were about to face the founders. The pair joined hands and walked through the entrance, not knowing what to expect.

**Thanks guys! I have finally got an offer to do beta reading by BrownFox. Check out their page because they have an amazing variety of stories :) the one i might be a Beta reader for is Werewolf's prisoner. They are all rated M so if you don't like it, don't read it :) i have also had some amazing advice from a guest and so I intend to listen to ****that advice and not demand reviews now, but to trust my writing talent. Thanks!**


	7. Lord and Lady Hogwarts

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

Chapter 7

The room was empty. It was cold and it sent chills down their spine. They were still not dry and that didn't help. They were confused on what to do next. Harry felt an odd feeling pull him towards the middle of the room. He thought it might be a trap, but his instinct was telling him it's not. So with a deep breath in, he and Hermione walked warily to the centre of the room. They heard a whisper and their heads whipped around. They were now on high alert. The both went back to back, guarding each other. They had taken up a defensive position and was ready to struck. The basilisk on Harry's arm hissed but Harry soon calmed it but warned it to be ready to strike. A low chuckle came from no where.

"Well well well, we do have a team here."

"Who are you?!" Harry shouted with his confidence rising. All he thought was that he had to protect Hermione at whatever price.

"Ooh courage and bravery!" Said a manly voice.

"I have read his mind and he will protect that girl at any cost. So much loyalty!" said a girly voice.

"She is a smart witch that one, one that i would value over all." said a soft and calming voice.

"They are nothing special! They are two teenagers seeking attention!" sneered a rough voice. An argument then erupted.

"Can't you read their aura?! They are the most powerful beings that we have ever seen or heard of, including that fool Dumbledore and your heir, the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort." The manly voice spat the last part with so much hatred.

"He is not my heir! He may be a descendant but I refuse to name him my heir!" the rough voice shouted.

"Calm down. Have you forgotten about the witch and wizard standing in front of us?" the soft voice spoke. Harry and Hermione heard muttering but then a voice spoke up.

"Harry m'boy! How have you been? I don't believe we have ever met. And Mrs Potter! How lovely to meet you!" said the manly voice cheerfully. Harry and Hermione still didn't let their guard down but replied.

"Who are you?"

The voice chuckled once more. "Sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Godric Griffindor. The voices you heard earlier were those of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin." Harry's mouth gaped. The darkness that had been covering the walls had brightened, revealing four ladies and two men. Hermione got over the shock quickly and asked something important.

"No one knew your portraits were made so who made them?"

Rowena replied this time. "We had muggles paint us and then a bit of our soul was inserted in it. Its no way like a horcrux because the soul hasn't been split, but has been given through love not hate." The pair starred blankly at the portrait but didn't ask anything. Rowena carried on. "So how is it you both are Heirs?"

Hermione replied this time. "We have been informed that we have created a soul bond, which means whoever we are the Heirs to, the other person is named the Heir as well. We have been given new powers but we need to learn and train them first as we haven't been able to accomplish them yet." Rowena smiled.

"Ahh right, i believe that Helga and her husband had a soul bond. One of the most powerful things in magic that is. I think we should judge their character to see if they are fit to be called our Heirs."

"Of course M'Lady" Harry said with a bow. She had already gained a lot of respect from Harry just by how she talked.

"Well, i for one think you would make an excellent Griffindor heir, because when we watched the tasks you performed, i saw a great deal of courage and bravery when rescuing your soul mate. I, Godric Cuthbert Griffindor, hereby name Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter as my rightful Heirs, and may they show courage and bravery throughout their lives. So mote it be." A dim light surrounded them, glowing red and yellow.

"I would be honoured if you were the Hufflepuff Heirs, as you both showed loyalty to each other and you both worked very hard to perform at your best in these tasks. I, Helga Charlotte Hufflepuff hereby name Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter as my rightful Heirs, and may they show loyalty and perseverance throughout their lives. So mote it be." The light surrounding the pair became brighter, now shining Griffindor and Hufflepuff colors.

"I also think you would be the best Heirs for my house Ravenclaw, because in your tasks, you both showed intelligence and wisdom especially Hermione in the riddle. Rowena Marybelle Ravenclaw, hereby name Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter as my rightful Heirs, and may they show intelligence and wisdom throughout their lives. So mote it be." The light almost came unbearable, now glowing 3 of the 4 founders colors.

"**_I see you speak parseltongue, one of my talents that i look for in an Heir. That fool Tom Riddle never saw past his greed for power, and never saw what he could actually achieve with it."_ **Salazar spoke in parseltongue to Harry and then carried on. "I, Salazar William Slytherin, hereby name Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter as my rightful Heirs, and may they show cunning and power throughout their lives. So mote it be." The light filled the room, and they were engulfed in it.

Once the light had dimmed, 5 rings appeared on both of the teenagers fingers reforming into one. "Congratulations, Lord and Lady Hogwarts, use your authority and power well." The founders said together before the pair was transported back into the vault.

**Sorry its been long but i will upload tomorrow :) thanks :) Review please! :D**


	8. Home sweet home

Chapter 8

The pair stood together, gobsmacked at what had just happened. The goblin just looked as if it was an everyday thing for two teenagers to have been named the rightful heirs of the most powerful people ever. Hermione looked at her finger and a ring was present on it. Engraved on it was the Hogwarts Crest in the middle of the diamond embedded into the centre and around the edges of the ring, the names Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and Slytherin were elegantly linked together. She looked at Harry's and saw his was similar, but the diamond wasn't present.

The goblin glanced at them and said "I gather that all went well?" with a grin on his face. They both nodded vigorously. "Oh and i have something to tell you both. Because you are the Heirs to the four founders, as well as Merlin and Hogwarts, a certain matter comes with it. You are now the Heirs to the Peverells. You may or may not have heard of them, but what has been rumoured is that the three Peverell brothers cheated death, and ended up with an unbeatable wand, an invisibility cloak, and a resurrection stone. Through time, the resurrection stone has been lost, the unbeatable wand was stolen, and the invisibility cloak has been passed down through generations. I have reasons to believe that you father Mr Potter, was the last known person to have the cloak. So this means it would have been passed down onto you, and that a man by the name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the owner of the elder wand, but is not the _rightful _owner of it. That power belongs to you. No matter how hard he tries, he will be able to be beaten because the wand doesn't recognise him as its master. That responsibility lies with you_ both. _You can choose to go and receive it now, or you can wait until tomorrow, when you board the Hogwarts express and you make your way to your home." They had no idea what to do now, as they had just been told that what they were told about the fairy tale in their first year from eavesdropping, was actually now a reality.

"Tomorrow would be good thanks. That means we can sort out matters with him, ah_ publicly_." Harry said with a mischievous grin spreading across his face and a glint in his eye where as the goblins friendly smile was replaced with an evil grin. They then realized how fast time had gone. Bidding goodbye, they made their way to the Potter manor, to home.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into Potter Manor, Tara came up to them. "Is Miss and Sir wanting a tour now?" Both of them nodded and followed Tara as she lead them to the first floor.

They entered through a stable door much like the Weasley's house. It consisted of only a kitchen, a massive kitchen at that. There were quotes of famous Witches and Wizards plastered on the wall and walk in cupboards and fridges. In the middle of the room sat a massive sink. The tiles were black and white and overhanging the sink was pots and pans held there by silver chains. As they explored more, they opened up a wall to find a walk in chiller, with muggle drinks both alcoholic and non on one wall, wizard drinks opposite it and a never-ending supply of frozen foods with draws labeled as so. There was an ice block draw, an ice-cream draw, a huge meat draw, a huge vegetable draw, and many more. Yet it was warm in there. Tara spoke up when a questioning look was sent her way. "Oh the chilly room has been charmed to be warm Miss and Sir." she gave a happy smile as the teens stepped out and continued exploring. Concertina windows made up two walls and were opened to let in a beautiful summer breeze. There were cupboards making up the other walls and in them sat bone china plates and cups. Silver cutlery were in the drawers and were wrapped in velvet. The looked around to see built-in speakers that played whatever the person in the kitchen wanted according to Tara. A double oven was present right next to all the cupboards and the elements on the top looked like they were powered by the magic radiating from the house. "Is Miss and Sir finished?" Tara spoke up again and both teens again nodded. They were led up a couple of flights of stairs before coming to another room.

This was obviously the dining room. A table was right in the middle, one that could rival the Hogwarts ones. A diamond chandelier was overhanging it giving off rays of light. French doors were open and led out to a balcony which this time, over looked what looked like the city. Varnished, wooden floors warmed up beneath their bare feet. They turned around to see a built-in fire just starting to arise and it easily gave the house a home feeling.

There was a lounge with it but they decided to skip it as Hogwarts would most likely let them apparate out since they both were the Heirs. Next floor up were the guest rooms. This consisted of 6 of them, all enlarged on the inside and all with their own bathrooms. The guest rooms each had a king bed and a his and her walk in wardrobe, filled with clothes, both formal and casual in muggle and wizard. A leather couch with 5 white cushions and a rug in place to keep the person who would sit on the couch with a warm body was in front of a 42" built-in flat screen. A diamond chandelier also hung over the bed and would turn on with a swish of their wands. The carpet was a creamy colour but had rugs over it and a bear skin over it. The color of the walls also depended on what color the guest wanted it so it could change by just saying the color. The bathrooms had a his and her vanity, with two large mirrors above them. There was a large wet area that had a double showers in it and multi water spouts. There were towels hanging off big heated towel racks. Two rooms came from the bathroom which was the toilet area and the drying area, where you would step in at it would dry you and dress you according to your taste in fashion, the occasion, and the weather. The toilet was white and complete with a beday **(A/N: For those who don't know, it squirts up when you're doing your thing and it will mostly clean _there_. I thought it would be funny to have it so i put it in :D)** and toilet rolls that felt like velvet. They stepped out of there, wanting to see the master bedroom, where they would both be sleeping. They had become together since the task where they told each other they loved them, and so they had become closer and knew they would have to share the bedroom.

They were greeted to a warm presence, to see that a fireplace just smaller than the one downstairs was there. It had the same as the guest rooms but a bit more elegant. The room had a four-poster super king sized bed and reminded Harry of the Hogwarts beds but bigger. There was a laundry shoot where they had no idea where it would come out but decided that the elves probably do that. The TV was bigger than the guest ones, with 12" added onto it and it also was a smart TV. The walls could change colour and now were at one being a forest green, and two being silver. The other wall was just french doors and windows, leading out onto a porch that looked like it was as big as the room. The room also had walk in wardrobes for him and her but were much bigger. The bathrooms were the same except the tiles were black and white instead of just white and in the middle, a bath sat there on top of an island type thing, with steps also leading up to it. Harry and Hermione thanked Tara and promised to look at the other rooms some other time. They were told that their bags were packed for Hogwarts and so they decided to have a bit of tea and head up to bed, not knowing what to expect tomorrow.

**Thanks guys! I can't post a chapter until Friday so yeah. Sorry if i offended anyone with the bear skin but i thought it would be quite cool. I am liking where this is heading and expect for a long chapter next time as Harry and Hermione confront Hogwarts. Thanks! Review please! :)**


	9. New Beginning

Chapter 9

Harry woke to an elf poking his left shoulder. He sat up and looked beside him. Hermione was still there, she must have fallen asleep in his arms. They talked for a bit that night, just about how much of this has shocked them and what will happen today. He woke Hermione and looked at the clock. It was 11.10. "Shit!" Harry said "We've missed the train!" Hermione squealed and jumped out of bed, ready to call for their phoenix. The basilisk in her arm hissed and spoke english. "Why not just apparate M'Lady?" Hermione squealed in fright, she didn't know that the basilisk had embedded itself into her arm, nor that it could speak english. Boris came in and calmed everyone down

"Whats wrong Miss Hermy?" Boris said with stress showing in his voice.

"I-It spoke english!" Hermione said shaking.

"Oh yes, since you're not a parseltongue, Boris had charmed snakey to talk english. You can't understand any other snakes though." Boris replied.

"Oh ok. But we've missed the train!" Hermione remembered

"We will take you to Hogsmeade for you if you like" Said Boris.

"Yes please" Said Hermione and Harry in unison. Boris smiled and left the room. As soon as he left the room, the pair stepped into their separate closets to change. What surprised them was whatever clothes they wanted to wear, and in this case casual robes, it appeared on the person and fitted perfectly. They then had breakfast, which the elves had cooked a lot of and then would just ponder around the house, trying to find secret rooms.

They had found a potions room in the basement that was freezing, only because there was a chance that spells would react to the things in there. They also found a library, one that was easily bigger than Hogwarts, and there were no restrictions. Hermione threw herself into the books and since she and Harry owned them, decided to take a couple to help train. there was also a dueling room, complete with goblin-made armoury surrounding the walls.

Time flew as they wandered, and before they knew it, they had arrived in Hogsmeade. "If you would like any of the elves, just call our name and we would be happy to come and aid you Miss and Sir" Boris said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Boris, and tell the rest of the elves thank you for everything, and the meals have been wonderful" Hermione and Harry gave a friendly smile before seeing the Hogwarts carriages pull up and the first of the Hogwarts students arrive.

* * *

Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones were the first students to arrive and they sat in a carriage with Harry and Hermione. They were surprised to see them holding hands but said nothing. Hermione sensed confusion coming off of their friends so they decided to clear things up.

"Oh Hermione and I are together now, and we have has some issues with Ginny and Ron so that's why we aren't with them." Harry cleared up.

"I thought so, but whats wrong with you both and Ginny and Ron?" Neville asked them.

"All will be revealed during the feast." Harry grinned at that and quickly changed the subject. After a while, laughter could be heard echoing off of the hills, that of Luna's, Neville's, Hannah's, Susan's, Harry's and Hermione's.

* * *

Harry, Neville and Hermione had seated themselves in the middle of Griffindor table and were soon joined by Dean, Seamus, and Pavarti. Ron and Ginny had tried to sit beside them, but Harry gave them a cold look before they turned away with confused faces. The sorting had taken place and heaps of new students had been placed in Griffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the rules and all for the year and so Ron took it upon himself to talk to Harry.

"What's got your wand in a knot mate?" He asks

Harry hissed back at him "Oh I don't know, maybe that i found out my best mate and the girl i thought i liked were only my friends because they were getting paid. Maybe also that people have been lieing to me, and i found out that the people i thought of as family only were nice to me for money!" Harry's voice had escalated to shouting.

Ron went bright red when he saw people looking at him. "Not here mate" He said nervously

"Yes here, everyone needs to know who to trust and who not to. Lets start with you and your family. You all have been lying to me, for money! You only befriended me because you know you would get paid. How does it feel? Knowing that your so-called best mate hates you guts. Malfoy was right, you, Ginny, and your mother Molly are nothing but scum. I doubt that the rest of your family knew, which is why I'm saying your names. Nothing but scum." Harry finished and felt so much more relieved. He prepared himself because he knew of Ron's temper.

"Don't you dare call my family scum" Ron said in a dangerously low voice.

"Scum" Harry baited him. That was it, next thing that happened was a blur. Ron had tried to punch Harry in the nose but Harry was faster. He grabbed Rons arm, twisted it, and then brought his fist down on the joint. Ron howled in pain as his elbow was mostly snapped. At this point, Ginny thought she might have a go at Hermione.

"Stay out of this mudblood" Ginny said when Hermione was going to jump in and help Harry. She spun around and looked like a bat out of hell.

"Don't you DARE call me that, or i swear, you won't have a mouth to say it out of." Hermione shouted at Ginny. "You're supposed to be my friend! The one i could go to! But no, just as Harry said, you are nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe."

Ginny lost her temper and threw a bat bogey hex straight at Hermione's chest, but she deflected it, and threw a stunner at her. The houses had moved out-of-the-way. Harry and Ron were fighting, and Hermione and Ginny were dueling. Punch after punch, curse after curse, they seemed that they were going to stop at nothing. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Crucio!" Ginny yelled an aimed at Hermione. She knew nothing could stop it but then she remembered her armour. Hermione absorbed the curse, and she raised up in the air. Lightning bolts were shooting from her hair, threatening to hit anyone if they interfered. A light surrounded her, flashing red, then blue, then yellow, then green. The 4 House colors. She let out a gutterable scream and sent shock waves through the air, knocking everyone down. Curses flew out of her body, all directed at Ginny. Ginny was able to dodge a couple of them, but was hit by the last ones which were the most powerful. She flew across the hall, landing with a crash against the wall. Hermione floated down, and the glow subsided. She looked towards Harry, who was looking at her with awe clear on his face. He wasn't harmed, but the same thing couldn't be said with Ron. He had a broken nose and an elbow mangled, as well as a black eye. "Be thankful it wasn't more" Harry growled at Ron as he ran away.

Harry then turned to Dumbledore. "And now you. I would call you scum, but you aren't even worthy of that name. You should feel lucky i have no intention of fighting you because i know i would win. Anyway, you don't even have a wand anymore." Harry summoned the Elder Wand and caught it in his hands. "This belongs to us, as we are the sole Heirs to the Peverells. You have been removed as Hermione's and my guardians, as we are legally emancipated now, which means we are counted as adults. No more lies, no more getting used, no more getting stolen from. You are no longer receiving the 100,000 galleons that you, Ron, Ginny, and Molly were given each per month, and you are not receiving the 100,000 sickles and the 100,000 knuts that you were. As rightful Heirs of Hogwarts and the four founders, we hereby banish you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So mote it be."

As soon as Harry finished his sentence, a dim glow surrounded Dumbledore, and then vanished, showing that he was no longer part of the school. Harry continued speaking. "Minerva McGonnagall, as rightful Heirs of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the four founders, we hereby name you as Head Mistress, and hope that you take on this responsibility with pride. So mote it be." A brighter glow surrounded Minerva and it seemed as though Hogwarts had recognises its new Headmistress.

"No more shall pointless teaching be held here, or i will fire you. We shall be preparing for the upcoming war. Professor Snape," Harry now addressed him personally " I know we aren't on the best of terms, but i wish to start over new. You just need to remember, I am more like my mum than dad in personality." Snape's eyes looked like they had watered before he nodded. " I will now ask for Professor Snape and Head Mistress Mcgonagall to escort Dumbledore out of here. The both nodded before taking him out of the hall. Ginny and Ron were taken to the hospital wing for their injuries and Ginny now was facing a sentence in Azkaban for producing an unforgivable on other human.

What Harry and Hermione didn't know was that the Weasleys and Dumbledore was the least of their worries.

**Thanks guys! I have finally uploaded and i probably will do another tonight because my sister has a friend over :/ thanks for everything. Review please, both praise and criticism as it will help me improve and make the story better. Also if people want to put in ideas i would be happy to look over them and maybe include them in my story. Thanks again! :)**


	10. Realisation

**Hi guys, well i have this problem, i need a beta reader. I was wondering if anyone would like to do it. All you need to do is private message me saying why you want to do it, and i will announce the beta reader (if i have one) on Tuesday or maybe Sunday. If you would like to recommend someone, go for it. You can also review it instead of messaging me but its your choice. I have already written some people down who i think would be good, but if you want to do it, you need to tell me your strengths and weaknesses, and who knows, you might get a message back saying you have! Anyway, on with the story :)**

Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione left straight after the fight and realized that they weeren't going anywhere particular. They were holding hands, and you could tell they were both nervous for some reason. They both ignored the fact though and decided that since they were going nowhere, they would go to the common room. When they got there though, no one could get in. Everyone was queued up just like it had been when his dead godfather Sirius Black had tried to force his way into the commmon room. '

The pair made their way to the front and as soon as the Fat Lady had spotted them, she gave them a low bow. Everyone had gone silent.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Hogwarts, the castle greets you. How may i be at your service?" She asked politely.

Harry and Hermione blushed at this and Hermione said "Could you please let us into the common room?"

"Of course M'Lady, so sorry for the hold up." The portrait apologised and the door swung open. All of the Griffindors barreled in so they could get the comfiest as Hermmione and Harry were going through the portrait hole, the Fat Lay spoke up again.

"Sorry M'Lord, but your common room isn't located there anymore. You have your own Head Quarters. The rooms once belonged to the four founders and so they are now your rooms. You of course are allowed anywhere on Hogwarts' grounds and all doors are open to you, that includes the other common rooms, the kitchen, the prefects bathroom not that you would need it compared to your ones now, and many more. The castle will lead you there now" At this point, Hermione and Harry were both astounded and didn't know what to say, and both jumped with fright when they felt the floor lift up from beneath them.

Hermione held onto Harry's arm and let out a terrified squeak when she looked down and saw they were up in the air and moving outside. Once the floor got outside, it started ascending to the highest tower, where no student nor teacher had gone before (excl. founders).

They arrived at a window and they hovered there for a while, before Harry spoke up. "Can we please come in?" He felt dumb for talking to a window yet it worked. The window replied (much to their shock) "You may, but you must think of a password, one that which no-one will think of, so you have no chance of any unwanted visitors."

They both though for a minute and Hermione finally said something. " How about... Harmione? Like Harry and Hermione joined together or maybe Harmony, yeah that sounds better." Harry thought for a bit then told her the passwords he was thinking.

"Yeah maybe, how about... snitch?" Hermione shook her head.

"No that's obvious, I think we should go with Harmony." Harry thought it over before nodding.

"Harmony it is" At that, the window opened up and enlarged, showing a common room similar to the Griffindor common room and the Slytherin but it looked different. It had the four colors of Hogwarts and they changed every now and then. They realised that the floor that they had floated on had now made itself part of their floor.

The had a look around and discovered that the tower consisted of one bedroom, 2 bathrooms (one for each person) and 3 guest rooms. They weren't as big as the ones in Potter Manor but it gave them a tight feeling, comforting.

Once they had finished, they both wanted something to eat and found themselves seated at the couches with lasagna for tea since they missed of them also had some Butterbeer, which warmed them up as soon as it touched the tips of their tongue. After a long period of silence, Hermione hesitantly asked a question.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?" Harry replied.

"I-I've been thinking. What did you m-mean when you said you l-l-loved me in the tasks we performed?" Hermione was stuttering and she could feel her face heating up.

"Oh, um, well um I kinda um thought that we were um going to d-die and um it just came out of my mouth." Harry looked down mumbling. Hermione felt her heart drop when he said that it just came out. She had liked him for a long time and was thrilled when she learned of hers and Harry's soul bond. An awkward silence decided to visit them and they were left without knowing what to do.

"Well i better be getting to bed." Hermione mumbled and she kept her head down as tears welled up and threatened to spill. She turned to leave but something caught her arm. She span around and saw Harry had stood up and stopped her.

"Hermione" he breathed "Those words didn't come out of my mouth just because. They came out because i finally realised my true feelings for you. You thought that I had thought of you in a sisterly way because of the Yule Ball. I regret not asking you but i thought you would turn me down. Plus i wasn't even sure that i liked you. But when i saw you in that dress, you looked absolutely beautiful. I then saw you with Krum and i have hated him ever since. Seeing you dance with him made me realise that i wasn't just looking out for you, I really did like you. As time went on, I found myself staring and daydreaming about you. I was pretty sure i had fallen for you. Your beautiful chocolate eyes, your sweet-smelling hair, your heart stopping smile. That is why I truly said what i did in the task chamber."

Hermione could feel the tears welling up again, and she gave a small smile before thanking him. She turned to go up to bed when she felt a tug on her arm again.

"Wait" Harry said. He looked nervous "Theres something I've wanted to do for a long time." He whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to Hermione's. She was shocked at first, but just as Harry was about to move away, she started moving her lips in time with Harry's. She felt like she was a princess. Hermione Granger, the bookworm, had kissed Harry Potter, her crush, the boy-who-lived. His tongue ran across her lower lip before Hermione granted his access and opened her mouth wider. Their tongues were dancing, and it was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. His lips were perfect, and his breath tasted like cool mint even though they had just had food. Hermione slung her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Harry placed one hand on her waist and pulled her closer, while the other played with her hair.

Hermione broke the kiss, and Harry leaned his forehead on Hermione's, and Hermione felt truly special. He gave her a smile and pecked her lips once more. He yearned for more, but decided it can wait for later, as it was obvious that Hermione was tired.

"Hermione Granger, would you do the honors of being my girlfriend?" Harry whispered in her ear. His breath send shivers crawling down her spine before giggling

"I do"

**Thanks guys! Again, im looking for a beta, and i have some names written. On Sunday afternoon, i will be messaging people asking if they would like to be my beta. If the one i prefer accepts, i will send a message to them saying that they now beta my story and i will send a message to the others that they didn't get it. But remember, you have to reply by Tuesday morning NZ time or it won't be counted. Thanks guys :) Review please!**


	11. Thoughts

**Ive had a couple of issues with review questions. silver songs said this:**

**Hey. I am enjoying the story, but I don't know if you noticed, but in the last chapter Harry banished Dumbledore, then later you had him escorted out. Also, in earlier chapters it was made clear that Harry and Hermione were Lord and Lady Potter. So why is Harry asking her to be his girlfriend? I understand the need for a beta and I'm not trying to b*tch about things. Just pointing out issues you may not be aware of. Perhaps going back and correcting them if you have the chance. I'm still looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks for the read.**

**I see where your coming from and i will just clear it up for everyone. Harry banished Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster and part of the school. He was then seen as a mere visitor and so that is why people escorted him out. And Harry asked Hermione to be his girlfriend because even though they're married, Harry might think that it is only a title so he wanted to make it official. If there's any more questions, good or bad, just say it because i really would appreciate it. Oh and i still don't have a beta :/ Anyhoo, on with the story.**

Chapter 11

Harry was ecstatic that Hermione had accepted to be his girlfriend and nearly skipped up to their bed. He got into bed and a couple of minutes later, he heard Hermione get into bed as well. On his mind all night was Hermione, and how their lips felt like they were made for each other. He fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face and for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy. Little did he know, Hermione was exactly the same.

* * *

Harry found Hermione in the Great hall chatting to Neville in the morning. He was momentarily surprised that she knew how to get down and then he remembered she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. He had tried to get down for ages before he said out loud "I want to go to the Great Hall" and found himself in a room and when he stepped out, he was around the corner from the Hall.

Harry walked over to Hermione and Neville before helping himself to some bacon and eggs. Hermione stopped talking for a moment and ate some of her toast. Something weird stunned Harry

_"How do i tell Harry i want to tell Neville and Luna about whats happened?" _

"what did you say Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing?" Hermione said.

"Yes you did you said" Harry dropped his voice so low only she could hear it. "How do i tell Harry i want to tell Neville and Luna about whats happened?"

"H-Harry, i _thought_ that" Hermione said shakily.

Harry's mouth dropped but caught himself before anyone noticed. "Do you think its our powers showing?"

"I don't know Harry" Hermione said unsure.

"Anyway, i have thought that as well. How bout after breakfast you bring Neville up to our room and i will bring Luna. We can explain everything then." Hermione agreed and proceeded to continue discussing with Neville while Harry craned his head to look for Luna over at the Ravenclaw table.

Their friendship was going to be put to the ultimate test with the information the bonded pair were about to divulge to their unusual friends.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter but it's either that or i don't post for another week so i thought that it would be good to do it now. I wont be updating as frequent now as school has started up again and i will have this to do as well as keeping up with homework. I'm aiming for at least a chapter a week so yeah. Thanks, and again, the beta position is still open. Thanks :) Review, review, review!**


	12. Changes

**Hey guys! well i have found a beta and she is amazing! So yeah :) anyway, on we go!**

Chapter 12

Harry finished breakfast and decided that he was going to find Luna. He went up to Cho and a faint blush appeared on her face as things were still awkward between them. "Hey Cho, have you seen Luna?" Harry said pretending he didn't notice her blushing.

"Y-Yeah" Cho started "She was heading down to the forest." Harry nodded and said a quick thanks before walking swiftly towards the forbidden forest where he knew he would find Luna and the thestrals.

He arrived there and saw she again was wearing no shoes. Harry guessed people were still hiding them.

"Hello Harry" she said before turning around. Harry always wondered how she knew it was him. He knew it wasn't the best time but got straight to the point.

"Hello Luna, would you mind coming with me to my common room? Hermione and i have to tell you and Neville something."

"Of course" She said in her usual dreamy matter. Harry realised that they were far away from the tower and decided to try something out.

"Take ahold of my hand please Luna and expect to feel dizzy" Harry said unsurely. She took ahold of his hand and he did something that made him feel weird.

"I want to go to my common room." He said before feeling a slight breezy feeling and then finding himself and Luna in the common room a second later. To his surprise neither him nor Luna felt dizzy or anything. He realised he had just teleported. By the amused look on Hermione's face when he punched the air, he could tell she had done it too. Neville was seated on the seat by the fire and Hermione opposite him. Luna went to join Neville and Harry with Hermione.

After a look at Hermione, Harry started. "What we are about to tell you cannot be known by anyone else. We trust you both with this." The pair nodded before being told about how Dumbledore had been a manipulating bastard, the Weasley's, Harry's inheritance and the soul bond. Harry had to admit he was very surprised when Luna smiled at him and swore on her life and magic that she would not tell anyone anything that she had just been told. Neville did the same thing and Harry and Hermione were stunned by the pairs loyalty.

After explaining everything, Harry thought it prudent to show them around their tower and because they were yet to look. As they went down the hallway, a phoenix came and motioned for everyone to grab his tail feathers. Harry knew this was his one because when the bird sang a song, he could understand it. He grabbed his feathers and a split-second later, the rest did the same think. Hermione screamed when she felt herself being thrown around and heard the others screaming. She drew in a breath to scream again when everything went black.

**A/N:I was going to leave it at this but te last one was a short chapter so i kept going.**

* * *

Harry woke just in time to throw him self out-of-the-way from falling rocks. His eyes widened when he heard a voice. "Harry! Are you ok!?" No no no no no no, this can't be happening! He thought. He called back yes and proceeded to head away from the rocks. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw a door. Not any old door, one with 7 snakes on it. He spoke parseltongue and the door opened, to reveal a young Ginny Weasley just like he had in his second year. He groaned internally before making his way down to her, being careful not to let his wand go. He would not make the same mistakes as last time.

"Tom, where are you? I know you're in here and i know u framed Hagrid."He said in a calm tone.

A sneer came from within the darkness and a second later, a sixteen year old Tom Riddle stepped out with a malicious grin spread across his face. "Well done" He said sarcastically. "You know it was me. But don't worry, no-one else will know. You shall be dead by the time someone knows you're missing and you will watch little Miss Weasley here _die_" He emphasised every word a little more than the one before. After he had said this, a hissing sound came out of his mouth, commanding the basilisk to come out and attack.

Harry kept calm as he knew the basilisk was his and it would be loyal to him. Salazar Slytherin's mouth opened and out came the basilisk. Harry shielded his eyes as hissed back at the snake.

_"Basilisk, i am the heir of the four founders and i ask that you not harm me. I pose no threat to you and i know that Salazar wanted only purebloods, but if that had __happened, we would have died out eventually. Salazar has chosen me worthy of the title Lord Slytherin. This man over here is not the true heir. He is descendant, but he never proved himself worthy of the title. Please allow me to look you in the eye" _Harry hissed.

_"Of course, M'Lord. This man claimed he was the heir. As i see he is not. Can i go in your arm and make myself a tattoo please? I have a lot to tell you."_ Harry looked up to find the basilisk with black eyes not yellow and Harry nodded. He was taken back by how fast the snake accepted him but allowed the snake to do so. When the snake shrunk itself and then embedded itself in Harry's arm, the basilisk spoke into Harry's mind.

"Grab that diary and let me out of your arm when you have it. "It has dark magic and needs to be destroyed sot he fool Riddle can leave" Harry thought back "ok" made his way to Ginny, acting like he was worrying about her. Harry had made the same mistake and left his wand on the ground so Tom picked it up and was about to torture Harry when he grabbed the diary and no more than a second later, the basilisk had emerged and bitten into the book. This time it wasn't ink, but real blood pouring out from in the book. Faces of Voldemort floated up and screamed at Harry, trying to somehow kill him. Tom was in flames and was burning on the spot. His screams echoed off the Chamber's walls before finally ceasing and leaving behind a pile of ashes and a wand where young Tom Riddle was a minute ago. The basilisk quickly went into Harry again and he was confused why for a bit but then understood.

Ginny was waking up.

**Thanks guys! More reviews please!**


	13. Confrontation

**Sorry for the confusion but it will be cleared up in this chapter i think :)I plan on including bits and ideas from other stories, so if you recognise it from another fanfiction, it is not mine. I will mention the author at the start just so they get the credit for their idea not me.**

**Chapter 13**

"Harry! I swear! I didn't mean it! Riddle made me! I killed the roosters! I wrote the messages on the wall. It was all my fault!" Ginny started crying but even thought Harry didn't like the girl because of what she did, but couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the girl. She had gone through so much yet she was only 11. Harry awkwardly rubbed her back before Fawkes gave him a meaningful look and they were transported into dumbles' office.

"Oh Harry! We were so worried! And Ginny! You're alive!" Molly Weasley enveloped them both into a hug and started crying. Harry stiffened as he knew that she was only doing this for money but decided to go with the flow.

"Harry." Said the voice of Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eye was present. He had planned this. It was obvious.

"Professor" Harry said coldly. Dumbledore was taken aback but decided to carry on.

"What happened Harry?" Harry sighed as he knew that this was all happening again. He went on to explain everything before excusing himself and going to the Griffindor common room where he found Neville and Luna by the fire chatting. He thought it was odd that Luna was in there but didn't question it. He went up to them and tried to subtly hint on if they had travelled with him.

"I _remember_ "he emphasized the word remember" when i first met you Neville." He knew Neville was a bright kid but didn't show that. Neville gasped in disbelief and Luna sat there as if she knew what was going on.

"I knew it!" Neville yelled but lowered his voice when people started at him. "I knew that i wasn't crazy! Luna remembers too. She thinks we may have time-travelled. The last thing i remember was grabbing Fawkes' tail feathers and then..." His voice trailed off into realization. "Fawkes. He sent us here. He knows. Why though?" He became deep in thought before Harry interupted him.

"To save lives. Hermione and I did it in our 3rd year." His eyes widened "Hermione!" He ran out of the room and into the hospital wing with Neville and Luna hot on his heels. When he arrived there he saw her looking at him and he communicated telepathically.

_"Do you remember?"_ Harry got straight to the point and she looked at him and nodded. Harry's breath quickened but got it under , Hermione was released and they all went to the feast.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron and he ran up to him, while going in for a hug with Hermione to see her hold out her hand and shake his. Ron was a bit grumpy at this but he didn't let it show. Harry and Hermione had stiffened and decided that they would confront them all again. The pair sucked up their courage and strode up to the Head Table. Students were looking at them curiously but that didn't stop them.

"Harry m'boy how are you. Ah and Miss Granger, i am pleased to see you have recovered." Dumbles said in a cheerful voice. Harry just glared while Hermione gave a short nod to him acknowledging him.

"Professor" They said together. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before Hermione acted. "Care to explain?"

The professor was momentarily confused but brightened up again. "Oh yes, Ginny is doing well and-" his rambling was cut off by Hermione.

"We don't care about her." Hermione raised her voice so the rest of the hall could hear. "What i was meaning was care to explain why Harry had to defeat a 50 foot Basilisk?" They had decided to modify Ginny's memory to make it seem like Harry had killed the snake. Anger was present in her voice but before Dumbles could reply she carried on. "Or why Harry had to save the Philosophers stone in our first year? Or why you hire complete morons for Defence classes? Or why the same snake Harry killed was roaming the castle before he did and petrifying people and you didn't know about it?" Her voice was calm but the anger was still with it which made her scarier. Her eyes looked like they had flames in them and the students wouldn't have been surprised if steam started coming out of her ears.

Dumbledore was completely astounded. "Miss Granger, those were all merely coincidences. Harry found the stone because he acted of his own accordance. The people you call morons are or were my personal friends. And there is no way that i could have figured out that it was a basilisk and i have no idea why Harry ended up killing the beast." The twinkle was no longer in his eyes.

"WAS IT A COINCIDENCE THAT THREE FIRST YEARS WERE ABLE TO GET THROUGH WHAT WAS PROTECTING THE STONE? THAT EACH OF US HAD A TASK THAT THEY WERE ABLE TO PERFORM?! WAS IT A COINCIDENCE THAT VOLDEMORT WAS ABLE TO GET INTO HOGWARTS TWICE NOW? WAS IT A COINCIDENCE YOU HAVE BEEN MANIPULATING HIM? WAS IT A COINCIDENCE THAT YOU LEFT HIM WITH THE DURSLEY'S, THE ONES WHO WERE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES TO TAKE HIM IN?!" Hermione finished her yelling and her chest was heaving. The entire student body had their eyes wide open and their mouths gaping. McGonagall attempted to take them both back to their seats but outright refused. Snape was astounded when Harry turned to him and started speaking nicely to him.

"Professor Snape, i would like to start over with you. I know i havent been the best student, or the least arrogant, but you must remember, i am Harry, not James, and not Lily. You only see my father's side of me, let me show my mother's side as well sir." Harry said apologetically. Harry made eye contact and for a split second, Snape made eye contact with Harry. He saw his emerald-green eyes. _Lily's_ eyes

**Hey guys! Hope you like it :) i hope u like the ending as much as i do :) read and review please! and i love long reviews saying how i have done and some ideas *hint hint* :) thanks :)**


	14. Diagon Alley

**Sorry i havent uploaded in so long guys! i have been busy with my classes feast day practice :L anyway on we go. **  
**Oh and i just remembered, this disclaimer is for all chapters in this story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS. All belong to the lovely J.K rowling :)**  
Chapter 14

Hermione and Harry returned to their seats and ate their dinner like nothing had happened. Snape and other students would spare Harry and Hermione curious glances from time to time, but as soon as one of them made eye contact, they broke away. Neville and Luna had ended up sitting next to Harry and Hermione despite Luna being in Ravenclaw. They made their way up to their tower when Fed and George approached them.

"Harry, Hermione, we would like to come to an alliance with you. We thought we wouldn't like to get on your bad side and face the infamous temper of Mione." they said seriously at the same time. Harry and Hermione judged by their character that they were sincere and weren't lying. They decided that they could trust them for a while since they had never turned on him and always made what people had against him a joke like when people thought he was the heir of Slytherin. _"Guess they were right"_ Harry chuckled internally before bidding the twins goodbye and making their way up to the tower.

When they all arrived there, they decided to clear some things up.

"Right" Harry began "We have apparently gone back in time because of Fawkes to save lives or something. We know that we have still kept our titles or Lord and Lady, but what about you Neville? Can't you claim Lord Longbottom?" Neville nodded meekly and so Harry continued. "Hermione and I need to learn about our powers so we will have to go to Gringotts as well. Maybe the goblins can help with that." Harry's voice trailed off in thought before Hermione started.

"We need to also get both of you new wands and remove Dumbledore as your guardian. How about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? No-one can stop us because we Harry and I are legally adults and the castle will probably help us out, and we can also cast glamour charms on ourselves to make us look older. The goblins will know but they will not say a word as they will know who Harry and I are." They all decided that thats what they were going to do. Hermione and Harry invited the pair to stay the night and they obliged. They slept in separate rooms but Harry was sure he heard Neville sneak into Luna's room.

* * *

The next morning Hermione found Luna and Neville in Luna's bed and Luna saw her see them. Hermione winked and mouthed "I wont tell Harry" and left with a slight grin on her face. It was a Saturday and was a Hogsmeade weekend so they decided to go to Hogsmeade and apparate because they were only second years, they decided that they wanted to go to the three broomsticks and Zonkos. When they got there, they bought pranking products and a couple of butterbeers to take on the go, and apparated into Diagon Alley. They had cast a glamour charm and altered their voices to keep them undetected by the people there and headed into Gringotts. They were greeted by a goblin behind the counter and told them who they were quietly. The goblin nodded and proceeded to lead them towards Griphooks office.

"Griphook!" The goblin yelled.

"What?!" He replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice but as soon as he saw who they were, he apologised and Hermione removed the charm from all of them.

"Griphook," Harry began "We were wondering if you would let my friend Neville Longbottom here claim head of his house and let Hermione and I set up a separate vault for some people?"

"Of course Harry" They had dropped the formalities and proceeded to got though the same process and Harry did. Before this though, Harry set up a vault for Fred and George so they could invest in their future company and encourage them. 1000 galleons would be transferred to that vault every week and Fred and George could use that for anything involving inventing pranks. They keyed in Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George, and into the Potters Vault, thy keyed in Luna and Neville. When it came time for Neville to claim the Head of his house, what happened next, no one would have expected.

**Cliffy! Mwahahaha, anyway sorry its short but yeah. Now im off to talk to my bestie :) big long reviews please! thanks to Tweetie Pie who did a long review and helped me heaps :)**


	15. Heir of who?

So guys, I have kept you waiting long enough. Before we start, i have to say a big thanks to CobaltNinja who has helped with my story but can't go on. So again, the beta position is open. Thank you to Jamesk19 who did many reviews and encouraged me, he also was the one to guess what would happen so thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 15

A bright glow engulfed the room, before it dimmed and shone around Neville. Harry and Hermione were stunned but was speechless when a ring floated to them all, one for each person. When they each reached out to touch the ring, as soon as their skin made contact with the metal, the room was filled with piercing screams. Hermione and Luna were crying from the pain and Neville and Harry were writhing in agony. It was clear the boys had it worse as they were experiencing more pain than ever. This went on for what seemed like days, and during that time, they were expecting to die. Terrible images came to their mind, like Neville seeing his parents tortured through a peep-hole in the closet with a silencing charm placed on him by his mother, Luna seeing her mother being blasted back from her spell, her limbs mangled and looking into the glassy eyes of her now dead mother. Hermione with the days she was beaten by bullies, but her accidental magic healing the broken bones and cuts, but not the pain. Harry, he was reliving every death he had ever seen. His parents, Quirrells, Cedric's, Sirius', and feeling the pain they went through before killed. They all truly thought they were going to die when the pain started wearing off. They all thought that they still were dying and didn't think otherwise until they all woke up together.

Panting could be heard all throughout the room and when all the teens woke up, they were shocked. They all glanced at each other and gasped as one. The goblin was shocked and just gave them each a mirror. They were beyond shocked and just kept muttering "How?"

"Your physique has matured and made you in the guys case stronger and harder and in the girls case, lets just say you could pass as Veela if you had silver hair." said the goblin once he had recovered.

Everyone tore their eyes away from their mirror and inspected each other. Luna's body had matured in many ways. She was more curvy, wasn't too skinny but wasn't too big, her eyes were ice blue and had a shine to them. Her hair was just about the same, except that it looked as if it could show your reflections if you got close. She could pass as part Veela from her beauty but not full because of the colour of her hair. Neville looked more buff, and his jaw line looked more square. His muscles were easily seen through his now skin-tight t-shirt and his body looked hard. His hair had darkened and his eyes were now a deep blue which could stop girls hearts. Harry was just about the same except his jet black hair wasn't as messy, but it still gave Harry a rebel-type look. His emerald eyes could make girls melt and the girls had no doubt, they were the most handsome/hottest guys in the school. Their charming smiles would no doubt make girls swoon and every girl and maybe a couple of guys would be jealous of Hermione and Luna. They had an Adams apple, and made them look even mor manlier. Hermione, well she could and would make every guy want her, even Draco Malfoy. Her hair had softened down, and still wavy but reached mid waist. Her lips were the perfect shape and size, her eyes were hazel and her teeth were whiter and looked like she had had braces before as they were perfect. She was curvier like Luna and was the perfect size. Her eyebrows looked ike she got them done professionally every day and her legs and arms shone like they had just been moisturized. All in all, the group looked like they were the epitome of perfect.

The goblin glanced at their rings and said "Oh my! Lord Longbottom, you have tourself a Lady, Miss Lovegood here. You all may be wondering why each of you got another ring. It is because you all are the heirs of-" His speech was cut off when they heard yelling outside. They didn't have time to say anything before they were thrown back against the wall

The room exploded.

* * *

Hahahahaha well another cliffy! Anyway, this story is now on Wattpad and my name on there is Macxxxx :) so go search me up and vote! :)


	16. Air

**Ok, this is going to get really confusing but what i'm about to do in the next chapter is unreal for a twelve year old. For that reason, the heirs are actually in 4th year, before the tri-wizard cup began but after the Quidditch world cup. Sorry bout that, but yeah. I couldn't put it any further forward as i didn't want them going a year back instead of 2. Hermione and Harry now also still have the wand holsters but i have decided that they only protect the pair from minor hexes, jinxes, and curses, because otherwise, what fun would that be? Oh and if Luna wasn't in their year, she is now, as she has to be for my plot to work out. Just so you know, this chapter is going to be quite bloody and will involve torture and death. Just a warning.**

Chapter 16

Screams of men and women drowned out the sound of buildings crashing down around them. Young children, crying their eyes out trying to find their family. Women, desperately trying to find their children and husbands. Men, feeling helpless as they watch multiple things collapse on their loved ones, never to breathe again. Cracks were heard around the entrance of Diagon Alley, and Aurors began circling around the buildings, trying so hard to keep them up. Black surrounded them like smoke, and everyone knew at once what had caused this tragedy. Death Eaters.

The four heirs were thrown back as well as the goblin just in time to see the roof collapse exactly where they had been. The goblin grabbed all four of them and disaparated just as the rest of Gringotts collapsed. They were apparated just outside of Gringotts and a gruesome sight met their eyes. Bodies everywhere. Buildings destroyed. Red liquid splattered everywhere. Spells getting thrown everywhere. Blood. Torture. Death. What had happened? One minute, a kid had been getting an ice-cream, a woman had been buying quills, men had been looking at the new broomstick. Next minute, kid being blasted out of the way. Women being tortured and used as toys. Men having to watch all of this while dying. Limbs had been blown off of their owner, bones sticking out in odd directions. Peoples necks were mangaled, throats slashed. Beheaded. Kids were crying in pain and horror as they watched their family and other people being tortured. One by one, the people fell. The children were watching things they should never had seen, even when they were older. They were watching their parents, slowly dying, trying to reach them. Their limbs being broken and torn off. Their necks being broken. Their backs arching in pain. And thats when he came. The man if you could call him that, who started this war. Voldemort.

Although not in his human form, he had learned animagi over the years he had lived and took the shape of an anaconda with gleaming red eyes. If he turned back into a 'human' he would be vulnerable. He could not risk it. His eyes searched for his prey and spotted Harry Potter and his friends battling his Death Eaters. '_How dare he! He is not worthy of battling my followers! The filthy half-blood!'_ Voldemort thought. Even though he himself was a half-blood, he despised his muggle father and hated his mother for leaving him as he had been told. He actually pretended to be a pure blood as it was disgusting to be thought of otherwise. He acted like a superior pureblood, the way they should act, not as a blood-traitor like some families. As he wove through the legs of people, both dead and alive, he was about 10 metres away before a tornado started forming. Each second that passed it was gainning power. The battle ceased for a moment, and everyone forgot what they were doing. All eyes were focused on Luna, and everyone backed away includnig the other three heirs. Everyone had cast spells to stop them flying away and getting caught up in the tornado. Pepole looked into the eyes of Luna and were scared at what they saw. er eyes now had no pupil but were light blue with white streaked through them. The colors were swirling in her eye and it became more intense as the tornado go stronger. It went under her, lifting her up to the top of where Gringotts used to be, overlooking everyone. "You shall not harm them." Luna said in a deadly voice. Just as the Death Eaters were about to dissaparate, she flung out her hands, each finger pointing to a different Death Eater. Surges of wind shot to them, knocking them off their feet and wrapping themselves around thei unfortunate victims. Lunas hair was now looking like Medusa's hair, but without the snakes as it danced around. All the Death Eaters were now bound and unable to disapparate. Luna then turned to Voldemort, who was still posing as a snake and spoke. "If you dare try and touch these people, or any other innocent people, i will personally deal with you. Got it?" Luna glared at the snake, and sent it flying with the other Death Eaters, wanting nothing more than to kill them.

She had been so caught up in protecting everyone she hadn't noticed her friends.

"Luna?" Hermione said, her voice shaking. She didn't respond and Hermione said it a little louder which gained the blondes attention. Hermione's eyes had tears threatening to spill and not knowing if her friend was alright. Luna lowered herself down once she got back in control of her body and powers. She fell into Neville's arms and looked like she was going to pass out any minute. They looked around and saw only a few survivors. What caught Harry's attention was a young boy, no older than 9, trying to wake up his mum. "Mummy, i'm ok, we can go home now! Mummy? Mum? Talk to me Mummy please!" desperation was clear in the boy's voice. Harry made his way over to the young boy who was now hugging his mothers mangled body, trying to put her back together again, hoping that she would take him home. "Mummy?" Harry reached the child and rubbed his back.

"Your Mum has gone to a better place now. But she won't come back. I'm sorry." Harry said, not knowing how to tell the child. Trying to find out what to do with the boy, he asked him a question. "Where is your Dad?" The boy looked up, tears streaked down his face, his hair messy, and he reminded Harry a lot of himself.

"He was one of the mean people who hurt Mummy." Pain filled his voice and he hugged Harry, who was taken aback but comforted the young boy.

"What is your name? And what was his?" Harry said.

"Xavier, Xavier Beale. I really don't want to say daddy's name." The boy looked ashamed but still hugged Harry. The rest of the heirs came up to Harry and was accompanied by the goblin.

"Lord Potter, Longbottom, Lady Potter, Longbottom, i think i might have the answer to why Lady Longbottom here did what she did. As i was saying before, you four are the heirs of the first and only ever until now Elementals." The goblin stated with shock.

**Well i hope it was good! I have to go to bed now, bye! Read and Review please!**


	17. The Will

Chapter 17

The heirs were too stunned to say anything. Harry realised he still had the boy in his arms. Xavier. "Can we please see if Xavier's parents have left a will? His mother passed in the battle and his father is one of _them_." The goblin nodded and reached out to their hands, grabbed them, and apparated them away from the gruesome scene.

* * *

They were apparated into a building that looked remarkably like Gringotts. Hermione spoke first.

"Where are we?" she still had her wand drawn and Neville was still supporting Luna.

"What we call Protege Nos et Omnia Nostra Custodit Auro. It means 'shield us all and guard our gold' **(A/N: i got it off google translate so sorry if it isn't right.)** in Latin, and it has the strongest wards placed on and around it. There is so many and so powerful, one could say it rivals Hogwarts. It is used in the case of an emergency. Only half of everyones gold is kept there where as the other half is kept here. If anything were to happen to Gringotts, all that gold would be transported here, but we like to take precautions. Anyway, we shall run a blood test on this young man to see who has custody over him and his mothers will."

Half an hour had passed, and Griphook came back with the results about Xavier. The goblin sat opposite the rest and he read out the will.

_Teh last will and testament of Jean Beale_

_In the event i find myself incapable of caring for my son Xavier Beale , he shall be placed with his sister, and under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is he to go to his father, Lucius Malfoy, or Albus Dumbledore. All of my assets, vaults, land, properties, and everything i own, shall be left to him and his sister and he shall be told about this will when he receives his Hogwarts letter unless necessary. If no-one is able to take him, then he shall be left with a goblin by the name of Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw knows of this and my only wish for him is to bring my son up the goblin way if he has to and give my son the best that he can possibly be given. All custody issues and school issues are to be his sisters decision, and hers only. I know this is a lot to bear on a young woman, but i know she has the strength to do it. I wouldn't ask this from her if i didn't think i could trust her or that she could do it. Thank you._

The goblin stopped reading and Hermione looked at Griphook. "So? Who is his sister?"

She had a feeling before she said it that she knew who it was.

"You are his full sister Lady Potter."

* * *

**Hahaha another cliffy! I'm really getting cruel. But i will update tomorrow as i am sick and have the day off school. Sorry it was so short :) Read and Review! please? :)**


	18. Devastation

Chapter 18

"M-my brother? I-i'm his sister? Like a full sister?" Hermione asked confused.

"I'm afraid so Lady Granger." replied the goblin.

"H-how is he my brother? And if he is, how is _Lucius Malfoy _out of all people his father? Does that mean Draco and I are related?" Hermione was getting more panicked as the seconds went by. Harry wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. It helped a little but shr didn't know what to do. There must be a mistake.

"Well, according to the files out the back, his mother who was killed Jean Beale, is really Jean Granger née Ravenclaw. She was a witch but was targeted by Voldemort because she was an heir to Ravenclaw while she was pregnant with you. So she changed her name, and lived under her husband's last name and her first name. She never told her husband about her past life, but had put up wards around her house when no-one was around. She acted surprised when you received your letter but knowing full well that you were a witch all along. When you were 6, she had been found out by Lucius Malfoy while shopping. You were with your father. He bargained with her and said he would not tell anyone about seeing her if she did him a favor. She agreed. She didn't know what the favor was but the next thing she knew she was pregnant again, this time with Xavier. She escaped the Malfoy Manor, and placed a concealment charm on her so no-one could tell she was pregnant. 9 months later, she gave birth to Xavier. She knew that Mr Malfoy would come for her and moved houses. She placed powerful wards around the house, and put a notice-me-not charm and a silencing charm on Xavier, modified so only she could see him and hear him. Eight years passed, and she knew she couldn't hide forever. She needed to show Xavier the Wizarding world. Frequently, she would go out to Diagon Alley and take Xavier with her. She went under the name Jean Beale. We knew her true identity since we needed to use her vaults for her but never knew about Xavier. Well i didn't. Today, they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. The one who tortured her and cast the spell which killed Jean was none other than Mr Malfoy himself."

"How am i supposed to look after him? I still have school, and where will he go while I'm at Hogwarts?" She started panicking again.

"He will need to come with you to Hogwarts. It would be best if you didn't tell the Headmaster about him, and he could stay in your trunk. The house elves would look after him, and when the time comes, he could go to Hogwarts. But you are now his Guardian, and the responsibilities are yours. I will help you with this since neither you or Xavier have a mother now. Oh and I'm sorry to tell you this, now is not a good time, but I'm really sorry to say that this morning, straight after the attack, your father was murdered. By Death Eaters. I'm so sorry." Griphook said, sorrow deep within his voice.

Hermione burst out into tears. Both her parents were gone, and she had to look after her younger brother. She realised she was too late to change the past. Not even a time-turner would be able to fix it. Her parents were gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and Sorry for killing off her parents but in the next chapter, someone very close to Harry is going to die. Any guesses? And i know you all will hate me for it, but i have to so my plan can unfold. Read and Review, and guess!**


	19. EDITING

**Ok well I have had a review pointing out many mistakes in my story so I wont be uploading for about a month just so I can actually go over and majorly edit the story. The plot won't be changed, and whatever changes I make that will affect the story line thingy. If you would like me to change anything, you know where a mistake is or you know where it gets confusing, please tell me and I will look over it and try make it make better sense. I have already had one from Chuckles D Clown, and they have been really helpful. So yeah, I will be looking over the ones he/she told me about and try to fix them without altering the story much. Sorry guys but I have actually realised how many mistakes are in the story. Thanks :)**


End file.
